


Desesperación

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [18]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Cuando te recuperas de un mal momento.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Desesperación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Como siempre, espero que te guste.

Desesperación

Apenas son susurros, pero los oye como si fuesen gritos. Se recuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos, no quiere pensar y sin embargo no es tan fácil. Imágenes desbordantes acuden a él rápidas, fugaces, vívidas y rotundas. No las puede evitar. 

Junsu le observa desde la puerta, sabe que Jaejoong está pasando por ese periodo absurdo en el que la desesperación intenta ganar a la música, a las notas que rondan por toda la casa. Jaejoong no se deja vencer, lleva años peleándose a brazo partido con la vida, no pierde la sonrisa, a veces la esconde si, pero para lo que le dura disimular ni merece la pena. 

Pero hoy es uno de esos días, hoy no finge perder la risa, no la encuentra y no hay brújula que la oriente, no revuelve el mueble bar para que las inseguridades y las penas naden en alcohol, está es una de esas veces que se enfrenta a lo que sea sobrio. 

Junsu lo ve, lo siente, son muchos años juntos, puede intuir cuando las cosas están mal de verdad, cuando deja pasar las cosas o si es momento de intervenir. Como ahora.

Yoochun aparece detrás, lleva dos cafés, los puede oler. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro, deja un beso suave que sabe a poco. Se acurruca por un momento en su cuello, un instante que vale mil abrazos y se va con Jaejoong.

Ambos sienten y saben lo que ocurre cuando estás desesperado, en algún momento la fuerza se escapa sin control por rendijas otrora inexistentes que aparecen de repente, justo cuando menos lo necesitas.

Jaejoong acepta el café en silencio, mira a Yoochun, con la expresión que le regala estar desesperado, con la seguridad de que esas cadenas pesan demasiado y nunca se librará de ellas.

Yoochun sonríe y en un gesto invita a Junsu a que entre. Ambos le rodean, le abrazan, las cadenas pesan menos.

—Ahora no lo parece —murmura Junsu mientras acaricia su cara —pero todo esto pasará, y deja de cargar solo con esto.

Jaejoogn le mira, por primera vez en todo un largo día. Entonces se da cuenta de que se deja llevar, por ese monstruo que se alimenta de los miedos, de la ceguera, de no ver mas allá, de conformarse o contenerse.

Y recuerda que hace tiempo jura no caer ni ceder las llaves a nadie, que sabe, puede y debe elegir su propio camino.

Yoochun siente como se despeja su rostro, intuye la medio sonrisa culpable y esperanzada que asoma en Jaejoong, es entonces, cuando se deja llevar recostado en el sofá, en la mejor compañía. 

Hoy es buen día porque ganan una vez más a la desesperación, intuye mas batallas, pero ninguna tan difícil o imposible como para que los tres puedan con ella.


End file.
